Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2008-06
Herzlich willkommen! Hallo Avatar, wir begrüßen dich als Neuzugang unter den registrierten Wikianern! Wikia ist eine Sammlung von Gemeinschaftswebseiten, die du bearbeiten kannst. Alle Seiten auf Wikia.com können von jedem Besucher bearbeitet und weiterentwickelt werden. Wir alle erwarten, dass mit dir ein weiterer Star-Autor den Weg in unsere Gemeinde gefunden hat und hoffen, dass du nicht nur ein vorübergehender Gast bleibst. Unter Hilfe:Tutorial kannst du dir einen Überblick darüber verschaffen, wie alles hier funktioniert. Diese Seite regelt alle Verwaltungsangelegenheiten. Fragen kannst du am besten im Forum stellen. Viele Antworten finden sich jedoch schon auf der Hilfe-Seite. Wenn sich dort nicht gleich eine Lösung findet, helfen die meisten Benutzer und alle Administratoren der Wikia gerne. Falls du dein Können testen willst, kannst Du auf der Spielwiese herumtoben und zunächst alles ausprobieren. Benutzerseite Eine Benutzerseite ist nicht vorgeschrieben, wäre aber ideal. Schreibe dort alles über dich hinein, was du bereit bist deinen Mitschreibern mitzuteilen. Benutzer-Diskussion Die Benutzer-Diskussionsseite funktioniert wie ein Briefkasten. Andere Benutzer hinterlassen auf deiner Diskussionsseite Nachrichten, du kannst dann auch auf derselben Seite eine Antwort hinzufügen, da man mit Hilfe der Beobachtungsliste deine Reaktionen angezeigt bekommt. Genauso kannst du andere Benutzer anschreiben, vergiss nur nicht, deren Diskussionsseite in deine Beobachtungsliste aufzunehmen. Unterschrift Bitte vergiss nicht, bei Diskussionen deinen Beitrag zu „unterschreiben“, damit man später noch nachvollziehen kann, wer was wann geschrieben hat. Du unterschreibst deinen Beitrag, indem du vier Tilden anfügst: ~~~~ Beim Speichern wandelt das System die Tilden in deinen Namen und das aktuelle Datum und Uhrzeit um. Bilder Wenn du deine Bilder hochlädst, vergiss bitte nicht die Angaben zur Lizenz. Bilder ohne Lizenz müssen leider aus urheberrechtlichen Gründen über kurz oder lang gelöscht werden, was oft schade ist. Viel Spaß und Erfolg bei Wikia! --Tomsen (talk) 18:20, 25. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Interlanguage Links Hallo Avatar! Kannst Interlanguage-Links zwischen diesen beiden Forgotten Realms Wikis machen: Einmal meins, das deutsche, und einmal das englische. Ich habe Rieke Hain auch schon ein paar mal gefragt, aber die hat ja nie reagiert, leider. Aber ich denke diesmal läuft's besser. ;-) Gruß--Paffdaddy 09:59, 17. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Hey Paffdaddy, ich hab die Interlanguage-Links gerade eingerichtet (de/en). Falls du sonst noch Fragen/Bitten/Anregungen/Kritik hast, sag' einfach Bescheid. --Avatar 11:37, 17. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Vielen, vielen Dank! Jetzt kann es endlich richtig auf der Faerûnpedia losgehen!--Paffdaddy 17:15, 17. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe Hallo Avatar ich habe in der EleWiki gesehen dass du dort seiten importiert hast. Ich bin auch von einer Gratis-Wiki nach Wikia gezogen und zwar mit dieser Wiki, ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen. Meine alte Wiki war diese hier: TolkienWiki. Und könntest du mir beim Logo helfen ich verstehe Englisch zwar aber hier komme ich nicht mit. Danke --Chris 145 16:30, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Chris, natürlich helfe ich gerne. Leider bin ich gerade sehr beschäftigt, aber mit etwas Glück müsste es heute noch klappen. Ansonsten morgen früh. Leider existieren noch nicht alle Anleitungen in Deutsch - da steht auch auf meiner ToDo-Liste, aber da stehen leider auch noch so viele andere Sachen :-). Vielleicht finde ich da ja auch mal ein paar weitere Freiwillige, die mir helfen. Tomsen hat da auch schon viel gemacht und verdient ein dickes Lob. --Avatar 16:43, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. --Avatar 18:40, 18. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, Avatar dass du mir geholfen hast und auch danke für die Interlanguage Links. --Chris 145 13:05, 19. Feb. 2008 (UTC) externe Bilder? Hallo Avatar, gibt es einen eleganten Weg, (lizenzrechtlich dazu geeignete) Bilder aus den Wikipedia Commons in Wikia-Artikeln einzubauen, oder muss man die Bilder dort einzeln runterladen und hier wiederhochladen? Da könnte $irgendjemand ggfs. doch mal was programmieren, was das automatisch macht.--Blahwas 19:24, 19. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Traurig aber wahr: einen schönen Weg zum Import von Wikimedia-Commons-Dateien gibt es bisher nicht. Von uns gibt es bisher keine Lösung, da wir auf "Instant Commons" warten - das ist ein MediaWiki-Projekt, dass es sämtlichen MediaWiki-Installationen erlaubt, direkt Bilder aus den Commons einzubinden. Allerdings ist die Idee schon mindestens so alt wie "Stable Versions" und "Single User Login", so dass ich nicht mit einer baldigen Lösung rechnen würde :-/ --Avatar 07:41, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Immerhin, mit flickr geht's schon - leider ist flickr weniger ergiebig.--Blahwas 17:20, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Flickr hat im Gegensatz zu den Commons ja auch ne gute API (huch, hab ich das jetzt gesagt?)... --Avatar 19:22, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::Nach mehreren Begriffen zu suchen geht nicht - warum? Bitte reparieren. btw: du bp?--88.217.117.79 16:09, 15. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ne, ich bin irgendwie zu sehr raus aus der Demoszene und freu mich über ein ruhiges Ostern mit Freundin. Ich weiß nicht genau wie die flickr-API aussieht, aber eigentlich sollte man schon nach mehr als einem Begriff suchen können. Hab' einen Bugrequest verfasst und sag bescheid, wenn ich was neues höre. --Avatar 04:38, 16. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::: Die Extension greift direkt auf die flickr-API zu. Nach mehreren Begriffen suchen funktioniert... nur nicht so wie ich es erwartet hätte. Noch einmal ausführlich: :::::* Es werden nur Bilder gelistet, die als Creative Commons Attribution oder Creative Commons Attribution Share Alike lizenziert sind. :::::* Mehrere Tags müssen mit einem Komma getrennt werden. :::::* Momentan findet eine boolsche ODER Verknüpfung statt. :::::Ich habe den Bugtracker-Eintrag so verändert, dass :::::* die Information mit dem Komma auf der Spezialseite erwähnt wird und :::::* eine Combobox hinzugefügt wird, die es ermöglicht zwischen booleschem ODER und UND umzuschalten. :::::--Avatar 14:51, 17. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::::Erledigt. Code ist im Rollout des Milestones 01.04.2008 enthalten. --Avatar 12:40, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dankeschön!--Blahwas 18:55, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) top content Hallo Avatar, ich betreibe den Lachfisch-Server auf WIkia und habe ein Problem mit der top-contetnt-box. Seitdem dises Box existiert, kann ich keine Veränderungen der Inhalte unter Am beliebtesten und am häufigsten besucht feststellen. Da scheint irgend etwas nicht korrekt zu arbeiten. Nimm dich bitte des Problems an, denn es sieht schon blöd aus, wenn die Box da ist und nicht zu funktionieren scheint. Vielen Dank und schau doch mal vorbei - Jesus lacht mit dir --Wer oder Was ist eigentlich LLakritz? 17:54, 23. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ich kümmer mich drum. Danke für den Hinweis. --Avatar 03:34, 24. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Das Problem ist aufgenommen und in Arbeit. Wenn Du möchtest, kannst du in den nächsten Tagen auch auf unseren neuen Default-Skin "Monaco" umstellen. Dort funktioniert die Anzeige bereits korrekt. Ein "Preview" kannst du dir mit Klick auf diesen Link ansehen. --Avatar 09:56, 25. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Jetzt läufts - klasse. Herzlichen Dank --Wer oder Was ist eigentlich LLakritz? 16:02, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) - Jesus lacht mit Dir Memory Alpha: IP-Range-Blocks? Hallo, ich habe gerade versucht, einen Troll aus einer IP-Range für zwei Wochen zu sperren, doch leider scheint MediaWiki 1.12alpha nicht mehr die Notation xxx.xxx.xxx.xxx/xxx anzunehmen. Ist das wieder ein rausgeflogenes Feature oder muss das jetzt in der Installation wieder aktiviert werden? vgl. mw:Help:Range blocks 12:39, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ich kümmer mich drum. --Avatar 12:48, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Checkuser Hallo Avatar, wir haben in der Bullpedia ein kleines Problem. Ein Administrator sperrte einen Benutzer, wegen Verdacht auf Sockenpuppe. Ich bin mir da aber nicht so sicher... Kannst du mir (Iterm -> Bullpedia) für 5min den CheckUser geben? Da ich ein lokaler Bürokrat bin, möchte ich das gerne überprüfen. --Item(TALK) 16:31, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Du kannst einfach den (bzw. die) Namen kurz an community@wikia.com schicken, dann sagt in Kürze einer vom Community-Team Bescheid. --Avatar 16:40, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Logo Hallo Avatar, ich bin von einem gratis-wiki in wikia (Mampfpedia) umgezogen aber schaffe es einfach nicht ein Logo einzufügen. Runter geladen habe ich es schon, aber ich schaffe es irgendwie nicht es an seinen platz zu geben. Könntest du mir sagen wie es geht.--Centy 06:57, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Hey Centy, kein Problem, das bekommen wir schon hin. Schau einmal hier. Für Skins mit kleinem Logo muss du die Datei Wiki.png hochladen und für Skins mit großem Logo die Datei Wiki_wide.png. Falls es nicht klappen sollte, melde dich einfach noch einmal. --Avatar 12:07, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Danke Avatar, für die Tipps aber irgendwie will es bei mir einfach nicht klappen.Kannst du mir helfen!!!!!--Centy 16:22, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe deine (große) Wiki.png heruntergeladen, zugeschnitten und auf die entsprechende Breite skaliert. Schau mal, ob es dir so gefällt. Mit Wiki_wide.png das gleiche. Du kannst z.B. die jetzigen Versionen herunetrladen, in deinem Grafikprogramm bearbeiten und wieder hochladen. Sag bescheid, falls es nicht klappt. --Avatar 17:40, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Danke Avatar, aber ich habe noch zwei Fragen. #Wie hast du es geschaft das Logo an den richtigen platz zu kopieren? #In welchem Grafikprogramm hast du das Logo zurecht geschnitten? --Centy 17:49, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Du hast einen sehr grossen weissen Hintergrund und darauf dann das Logo. Du musst nicht das Logo an den richtigen Platz kopieren, sondern deine Grafik muss so klein sein. Zum Bearbeiten habe ich Gimp genommen, aber das geht mit Paintshop oder Photoshop genauso. Es sollte eigentlich klappen, wenn du meine Datei einfach lädst und veränderst und erneut abspeicherst (und hochlädst). --Avatar 18:11, 3. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Danke Avatar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Centy 08:51, 5. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Skins Hallo Avatar, tschuldigung dass ich dich so oft kontaktiere aber ich habe auf Wikipedia gelesen dass man einen Skin verändern kann. Es steht dort dass man einfach unter der Benutzerseite z.B Benutzer:Centy/slate.css eingeben. Dort klickt man dann hin und man sollte dort z.B den Hintergrund ändern kann. Dann sollte man /* Seitenhintergrund verändern*/ body { background: Blue; } eingeben. Ich habe es gemacht und dann auf Vorschau zeigen gedrückt, dann ist der Hintergrund Blau geworden aber als ich auf ich auf Speichern drückte dann blieb es Schwarz. Centy :Entschuldige die späte Antwort: Das hört sich nach einem Cache-Problem an. Probiere nach der Änderung einen "harten Reload" der Seite (in der Regel mit STRG-R). Danach sollte es klappen. --Avatar 09:58, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Importieren Hallo Avatar Könntest du bitte alle Artikel aus diesem Link http://yugioh.acc.de/Yugioh/index.php/Kategorie:Yugioh_Karte rübertragen in das neue YugiohWiki? --Yugioh16 21:37, 6. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Alle Artikel, die mit A-F anfangen, hab ich selber schon gemacht. --Yugioh16 21:16, 12. Mär. 2008 (UTC) WIKIA.DE präsentiert Hallo Avatar, ich habe eben gesehen, dass das deutsche Grand Theft Auto Wiki ein Spotlight-Icon oben rechts (beim Wiki-Standskin) über den Google-Anzeigen hat. Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, nach welchen Kriterien ausgewählt wurde, wie lange diese "Werbung" auf den deutschen Wiki-Seiten bleiben wird (sie wird doch auf allen deutschen Wikia-Seiten gezeigt, oder?) und wer das Icon entworfen hat (sieht gut aus). Gruß Zaibatsu 20:58, 13. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Hey Zaibatsu. Während es bei den englischen Wikis relativ strikte Kriterien für Spotlights gibt, habe ich die für die deutschsprachigen Wikis noch nicht festgelegt. Die momentanen Spotlights sind die ersten und wurden von mir ausgewählt. Zum Anfang wollte ich "die größten/aktivsten" deutschsprachigen Wikis abdecken. In der jetzigen Form werden die Spotlights mindestens noch zwei Wochen laufen - bisher existieren allerdings noch keine Versionen für den Monaco-Skin. Tomsen und ich werden uns aber vermutlich im Laufe der nächsten Woche drum kümmern. Momentan werden die deutschen Spotlights auf allen deutschsprachigen Wikis angezeigt. Das Icon stammt von mir, danke fürs Lob :-) --Avatar 06:25, 14. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, stimmt, siehe hier. Außer das "Bild auf der Hauptseite"-Kriterium erfüllt das deutsche GTA-Wiki sogar alles :) Wie viele Wikis sind denn zur Zeit ein Spotlight? Ich weiß von Memory Alpha, Uncyclopedia, Yu-Gi-Oh und uns natürlich. Noch welche? Und danke für die schnelle Antwort! Zaibatsu 13:48, 14. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Das sind alle aktuellen. Dazu kommt noch ein Spotlight für Mini-Wikia (das deutsche Scratchpad). --Avatar 13:53, 14. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::Danke. Zaibatsu 17:29, 14. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Yugiohwiki Wieso steht das Yugiohwiki nicht in der folgenden Kategorie: http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Projektbeschreibungen? --Yugioh16 18:20, 14. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Weil wir noch nicht dazugekommen sind alle deutschsprachigen Wikias in De.Wikia zu importieren. Folgt aber alles bald, da ich mich dieses Wochenende an die Arbeit mache. Bis aber wirklich alle deutschsprachigen Wikias importiert sind, dauert es noch eine Weile. Ich bitte dich daher um ein wenig Geduld. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 19:20, 14. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ---- Kannst du bitte manche mediawiki dateien im yugiohwiki von englisch auf deutsch übersetzen? --Yugioh16 18:34, 15. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du mir sagst, welche genau, kann ich das machen. Ansonsten kannst du es auch gerne selbst machen - alle Systemmeldungen finden sich unter Special:Allmessages. Ansonsten übersetzte ich immer wenn ich etwas Zeit finde die Systemnachrichten auf messaging.wikia.com. Wenn eine Systemmeldung im lokalen Wiki (de.yugioh) nicht gesetzt ist, dann wird die Nachricht von messaging.wikia.com übernommen. Momentan bin ich glaube ich bei Buchstabe 'f' angelangt. --Avatar 04:17, 16. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ---- Wie kann man einstellen, dass jeder in yugiohwiki den wikipedia skin sieht?--Yugioh16 12:44, 16. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo Yugioh16! Ich würde dich gerne ins Forum:Standard-Skin ändern weiterleiten. Da habe ich kurz angeführt, wie es funktioniert. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 14:06, 16. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Erdenpedia Ich habe die gleiche Frage wie oben angeführt von Benutzer:Yugioh16. Ich möchte für meine Wiki: Erdenpedia einen Skin den jeder Benutzer und User gleich sieht, wenn du mir helfen kannst. Bitte ? --Erdas 13:38, 16. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo Erdas! Auch dich würde ich gerne ins Forum:Standard-Skin ändern weiterleiten. Da habe ich kurz angeführt, wie es funktioniert. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 14:06, 16. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Externes Forum okay? Ist es eigentlich okay, wenn man für sein Wiki nicht die "Funktion" im Wiki sondern ein externes Forum nutzt? Dieses hier nutze ich nämlich für mein Wiki, und naja, ich dachte mir ich frage einfach trotzdem mal nach ;-) --Makaveli Diskussion 23:05, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, wir schließen unsere Nutzer ja nicht ein... Wenn Du experimentierfreudig bist, kannst du aber auch mit anderen Forums-Möglichkeiten bei Wikia Versuche anstellen. Ich könnte dir solch ein Forum einrichten. Allerdings gibt es hier und da noch ein paar Bugs. Benutzbar ist es aber. --Avatar 00:30, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich betreue das Forum, in dem wir unser Unterforum haben, und das basiert ja auch auf phpBB (wenngleich es auch mittlerweile etwas sehr umgestaltet wurde von mir..). Nämlich auf phpBB3 ;-). Trotzdem danke für das Angebot! --Makaveli Diskussion 20:30, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Mini-Buttons.. Bevor du es vergisst: Die deutschsprachige Metal Gear Wiki (http://de.metalgear.wikia.com/) möchte ich bitte in den nächsten Shuffle mit drin haben. Dankeschön schon mal -Makaveli Diskussion 03:16, 25. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Hintergrund des Wikis Hallo Avatar! Ich bin der Admin der Faerûnpedia, vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja noch an mich. Es geht um folgendes: Ich bin der Meinung, dass meinem Wiki ein wenig Farbe fehlt und würde gerne wissen, wie ich die Hintergrundfarbe ändern kann, da mir weiß nicht wirklich zusagt und ich das schon vor Monaten ändern wollte. So wie dieses Wiki es beispielsweise hat. Ich glaube, dass es sogar möglich ist ein (natürlich nicht zu aufdringliches) Hintergrundbild einzufügen. Hier habe ich eine schöne Hintergrundfarbe gefunden: Wheat1 (255 231 186) #FFE7BA. Ich hoffe du findest die Farbe die ich meine und kannst sie als Hintergrundfarbe für mein Wiki einfügen. Wenn du das gemacht hast, kannst du mir dann erklären wie ich es selber machen kann? Ich will dich ja nicht ständig mit "Tapetenwechseln" nerven. ;-)--Paffdaddy 16:54, 30. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Die Hintergrundfarbe bei der Benutzeroberfläche Monobook kannst du folgendermaßen ändern: /* Hintergrundsbild */ body { background: #FFE7BA url("Url des Hintergrundbildes") 0px 0px no-repeat; color: Black; margin: 0; padding: 0; } :Lediglich die "Url des Hintergrundbildes" musst du im Code weiter oben ändern. Dazu musst du nur ein Bild hochladen und die Url einfügen. Sinnvoll ist es auch das Bild anschließend zu schützen, da es Teil der Oberfläche ist. Den gesamten fertigen Code bzw. die CSS musst du im MediaWiki:Monobook.css deines Wikis hinzufügen. Es kann auch sein das der Server einige Zeit braucht bis die Änderungen zu sehen sind, aber meistens sind sie schon nach wenigen Minuten sichtbar. Abgesehen von der Hintergrundfarbe kann ich dir auch sehr die Benutzeroberfläche "Monaco" ans Herz legen, welche wirklich viele neue "coole" Funktionen hat. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 18:28, 31. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Akrobatik-Wiki Umzug Hallo Avatar ! Danke für die viele Arbeit !! Eine Frage hätte ich gleich zu Anfang: auf der Seite Akrobatik-Gruppen_nach_Alphabet sind in der Tabelle einige Links rot geworden, das sollte so nicht sein. Daher habe ich versucht die alten Seiten zu finden und nachzuziehen. Leider klappt das nicht so einfach. Was muss ich tun ? Grüße --RalfDA 15:11, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Das sind die Seiten, bei denen vergessen wurde, die Kategorie Akrobatik einzutragen. Ich hatte alle Seite in dieser Kategorie (+deine Benutzerseite) aus dem Scratchpad-Wiki exportiert und in das Akrobatik-Wiki importiert. Ich kümmere mich darum (aber erst in einigen Minuten/Stunden). Falls du noch an anderen Stellen auf fehlende Seiten stoßen solltest, dann sag' einfach Bescheid. --Avatar 15:21, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Oje dabei hatte ich mich doch so bemüht ;-) Danke für das gelegentliche "Nachsenden", keine unnötige Eile ! Hier meine verlorenen Kinder: Ascension_Acrobatics da sollte irgendwo das pdf noch existieren und Akrobatik-Gruppen_nach_PLZ dort fehlt mir noch "Pfungstadt". Das wäre alles was ich (neben der oben genannten Seite) gefunden habe. Der Rest ist perfekt ! Grüße --RalfDA 16:21, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::: Das ist ja ein bodenloses Loch der nicht kategorisierten Seiten ;-) Ich hab nochmal drei Vermisste entdeckt. Wenn du vielleicht in einer ruhigen Minute mal freundlicherweise nach folgenden Seiten suchen möchtest: "Offene Halle DA 05", "Organisation HSS TU-DA" und "Jonglage-Gruppe Erlangen". Schon mal im Voraus herzlichen Dank für deine Geduld ! Akrobatische Grüße --RalfDA 19:52, 5. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::Entschuldige die Verzögerung. Das war dann ja gar nicht mehr so viel. Ich habe das PDF und die Seiten "Jonglage-Gruppe_Erlangen", "Offene Halle DA 05" und "Organisation HSS TU-DA" importiert. Die Seite "Sportakrobatik-Gruppe_Pfungstadt" existierte nicht im Scratchpad-Wiki, so dass ich vermute, dass der Link vorher auch rot war. Ich denke wir haben damit alle Seiten erwischt. Ansonsten weißt du ja, wo du anklopfen musst :-) --Avatar 10:22, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Monobook als default Skin für Besucher? Ich hätte gerne (wieder) Monobook als "Standard-Farbschema" für Besucher meines Wikis, die keinen eigenen Account haben. Geht das irgendwie? Ist das unerwünscht?--Blahwas 18:55, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Während wir Quartz als Hauptskin hatten, war es sinnvoll, zusätzlich noch Monobook weiter zu unterstützen, da die Unterschiede recht groß waren. Daraufhin ist Monaco entwickelt worden um die besten Eigenschaften aus Quartz weiter zu behalten, das ganze aber in eine "Monobook-ähnliche" Form zu gießen. Grundsätzlich unterstützen wir Monobook als Default nicht mehr (allerdings können Benutzer, die unbedingt Monobook beibehalten wollen, es in ihren Settings einstellen). --Avatar 14:00, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Importieren Kannst du mir vielleicht verraten, wie du so schnell ein Wiki nach Wiki importieren kannst? --Item(TALK) 12:58, 6. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Mediawiki bietet dazu zwei Spezialseiten: Spezial:Export und Spezial:Import. --Avatar 10:20, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, dass wusste ich^^. Ich wusste nicht, wie man ein *.xml File seines Wikis erstellt. Aber du hast mir ja bereits gesagt, wo ich die finde. --Item(TALK) 16:32, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Elder Scrolls Hallo Avatar, schön das du wieder da bist. Ich hoffe Tomsen hat dich informiert, dass du mir die Bilder importieren sollst. Ich hoffe du machst mir das bald. P.S. Deine Kätzchen sind nett, bin selbst rießen Katzenfan und hab auch 2 Katzen. --Chris 145 12:20, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Chris, ich exportiere die Bilder gerade und schaue, dass ich sie möglichst bald auf das neue Wiki packe. Grüße von Kasimir und Gary. --Avatar 13:02, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, auch Grüße an sie. Wenn du noch Zeit hast?? Könntest du mir da vl. auch noch alle Weiterleitungen importieren?? --Chris 145 13:24, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Die Weiterleitungen brauchst du mir doch nicht importieren, die importier ich mir gerade selbst. Gruß --Chris 145 13:32, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Eine Frage habe ich noch. Ich hab bei meiner ElderScrolls Wiki eine Hintergrundsfarbe, obenrechts ist das Bild das ich für den Hintergrund hochgeladen habe. Ich möchte aber die Hintergrundfarbe ohne das Bild, geht das??? --Chris 145 14:45, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Einfach ein paar Abschnitte weiter oben gucken :-) Du solltest dir nur überlegen ob du nicht jetzt schon auf den Monaco-Skin wechseln solltest. Der passt dann zum englischen Wiki und du kannst ihn viel leichter und besser anpassen. Eine deutsche Anleitungsseite werde ich in den nächsten Tagen erstellen. --Avatar 15:31, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ---- Na dann schon mal im Voraus danke, das einzige was mir fehlt ist ein passendes Logo zum Monaco-Style. Etwas wollte ich noch fragen, nur zur Sicherheit. Ich hab nähmlich Tomsen von 2 Wikis erzählt und möchte verhindern das Missverständnisse aufkommen. Hast du mir die Bider schon von dieser Wiki importiert, das ist nähmlich die richtige? (2400 Bilder)...ich hoffe das ich dir nicht zu lästig bin, aber das ist mir sehr wichtig --Chris 145 04:35, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Gut, dass du es sagst, ich hab nämlich schon alle Bilder vom anderen Wiki runtergebaggert :-). Bezüglich der Bilder vom Tamriel Almanach solltest du dich allerdings besser vorher noch mal mit Scharesoft kurzschließen. Der weiß davon nämlich nix und war nicht so begeistert... --Avatar 09:06, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe Scharesoft gefragt, ich hoffe er wird mir bald zurückschreiben...--Chris 145 08:32, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Eine kleine Frage von einem Adminstrator des Tamriel-Almanchs...: "Was geht hier vor?" Sorry aber was ist hier mit exportieren, importieren und sonst was fuer spässe, hier wird schonmal nichts von uns ohne Erlaubnis (die ihr nicht habt) exportiert oder importiert. Wäre schön zu erfahren was ihr jetzt hier genau vor habt...denn fuer mich klingt das alles mehr als nur verwirrend... --'Deepfighter' 14:06, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Tut mir echt leid was ich da angerichtet habe. Ich war einfach zu vernarrt in diese Wiki und wollte das sie schneel steigt. Es tut mir echt leid das ich dich Avatar belogen habe (wirklich).Ich werde das Elder Scrolls Wiki aufgeben. Du kannst alle Artikel löschen und auch alles andere was kopiert worden ist, wenn du es schaffst die Wiki aufzulösen, dann mach das. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leit...--Chris 145 04:45, 9. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Systemtexte - MediaWiki (de) Hmmm... Kann man dir beim Übersetzen der Systemtexte eigentlich helfen? Du hast geschrieben, dass du daran arbeitest, wenn du Zeit hast. --Item(TALK) 19:10, 7. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für das Angebot. Ich guck' mal ob man die relativ einfach in ein Textfile extrahieren kann, dann könnten wir es auf einer Wiki-Seite gemeinsam in Angriff nehmen. --Avatar 09:08, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. Sag mir bescheid, ob/wann du es geschaft hast. ;-) --Item(TALK) 16:09, 8. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Irgendwie hat das leider alles nicht so recht geklappt. Dafür sind jetzt aber endlich so ziemlich alle Systemtexte ins Deutsche übersetzt. --Avatar 13:57, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Import Kannst du mir vielleicht auch verraten, wie du Bilder importierst? Herzlichen Dank... --Item(TALK) 19:06, 9. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Momentan kann man nur die Versionsgeschichte von Bilder importieren (genau gleich wie bei Artikeln) und muss anschließend aber die Bilddatei erneut hochladen. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 19:45, 9. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Tomsen hat es ja schon beantwortet - ein fertiges Tool gibt es dafür nicht. Zuerst muss man die entsprechenden Bilder "exportieren", was ich bspw. mit wget mache. Bis etwa 200 Bilder uploade ich sie per Hand via Special:MultipleUpload. Wenn es mehr sind, macht es einer unserer Techniker. --Avatar 20:38, 9. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Mhh... oke, danke euch beiden! --Item(TALK) 22:10, 9. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Oke, "exportieren". Wie man das mit Artikel macht (via Kategorie) ist mir eigentlich einleuchtend... Wie jedoch kann man Bilder exportieren, welche nicht in einer Kategorie sind? ----Item(TALK) 18:13, 11. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::Bei Wikia nutzen wir dafür ein Skript, welches Spezial:Alle Seiten ausliest. Ansonsten musst du sie per Hand zusammensuchen. --Avatar 18:39, 11. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::PS: Du hattest vergessen das -Tag in deiner Unterschrift zu schließen. --Avatar 18:43, 11. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::::Kann ein "normaler" Benutzer (also loaker Admin) dies auch nutzen? Gruss, Item ::::::Nein, das ist kein Web-Tool. --Avatar 21:17, 11. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Schade... Es gibt also praktisch keine Möglichkeit alle Bilder eines Wikis zu exportieren, und in einem anderen wieder hochzuladen. --Ralf Wedmann 21:45, 11. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Für den "Hausgebrauch" ist mir keine für "normale Wikinutzer/Admins" bekannt, nein. --Avatar 21:58, 11. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Tja, kann man nix machen. Bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als alle Bilder zuerst auf meinem Computer zu speichern, und via MultipleUpload hochladen. Danke, trotzdem. --Item(TALK) 09:58, 12. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Battlepedia Hallo Avatar ich werde gleich damit beginnen den Antrag zu stellen. Naja, ich hab nicht lange gedacht und hab schon alle Artikel gelöscht. Ich habe sie jedoch, in ein Word-Dokument kopiert und muss nur mehr die Bilder hochladen. Gruß --Tryylon 11:02, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich weiß nur nicht ganz welchen URL ich nehmen soll, vl. kannst du mir helfen??--Tryylon 11:08, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Vielleicht de.swgames, wie die englischsprachige Wikia zum Thema Starwars und Spiele. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 11:34, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::"Ich habe es swbattle getauft aber mir würde dein Vorschlag sogar besser gefallen. Nur kann man den URL ja nicht bearbeiten, aber vl. kannst du ja Avatar fragen??" --Tomsen (talk) 11:38, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich kann es gerne umbennen. Mach ich gleich. --Avatar 12:42, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Yugioh Wiki (de) Hallo Avatar, wir (vom deutschen Yugioh Wiki) konnten uns nun einen eigenen Server "leisten", und sind auf diesem ungezogen. Nun wollten wir dich einiges Fragen (Achtung: "Fragenbombardierung"): * Könntest du vielleicht das de.yugioh.wikia.com inaktiv noch in Takt halten? Falls wir eines Tages gezwungen wären wieder umzuziehen. Falls nicht, ist auch nicht so tragisch. Wir könnten dann ja einfach einen neuen Request machen. * Könntest du vielleicht in Interwiki-Links in Englisch und Spanisch auf das neue Wiki umschreiben? -> http://yugioh.amg.li. Wir wären dir wirklich sehr dankbar. Gruss, Ralf Wedmann 18:34, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Das Yugioh-Wiki ist bei Wikia immer willkommen. Falls es Kritik oder Probleme gab, die mit zum Umzug geführt haben, wäre es natürlich hilfreich, wenn ihr mir die mitteilen könntet. Das Wiki lass ich erst mal intakt. Bei den Interwikis müsstet ihr einmal bei den jeweiligen Communities anklopfen und nachfragen, ob sie damit einverstanden sind. --Avatar 10:02, 16. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich persönlich fand keine Kritik... Besser kann man es fast nicht machen. Ausser: Desysop könnte man für Wikis noch machen. Ich werde mal "versuchen" anzuklpofen. Ich kann leider kein Spanisch. --Ralf Wedmann 11:12, 16. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich hätte eine grosse Bitte an dich. Leider habe ich keine Ahnung an welche Personen ich mich beim Interwiki wenden muss. Kannst du dies vielleicht machen? Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden... --Ralf Wedmann 19:29, 16. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Mal wieder Monobook Hi, ich habe im deutschen Bionicle-Wiki Monobook als Standart-Skin eingestellt. Wie kann ich dafür sorgen, dass es dabei bleibt und nicht bei jedem speichern der eigenen Einstellungen auf den Wikiastandart umspringt? Der Tech Diskussion 04:58, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Wir bieten Monobook eigentlich nicht mehr als Standardeinstellung an, da eine Vielzahl von Funktionen dann nicht mehr einsetzbar ist. In den persönlichen Einstellungen kannst du jedoch Monobook wählen - das sollte auch entsprechend gespeichert bleiben. Falls du Hilfe beim Umdesign des Monaco-Skin brauchst, sag' einfach bescheid. Dann bauen wir was schönes zusammen. --Avatar 13:53, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, das wäre nett. Ich hätte es gerne so ähnlich, wie Monobook in dem Wiki gestaltet wurde. (Schwarzer Hintergrund, Blau und Orange als Akzentfarbe) ::Allgemein möchte ich zum Monacco-Skin sagen, dass er für kleine Bildschirme absolut ungeeignet ist. Wegen der riesigen Sidebar (im vergleich zu Monobook) und dem Streifen mit Logo und Werbung über dem Text verschwindet der eigentliche Inhalt sehr weit nach rechts unten. Der Skin wäre wesentlich "kleine-Bildschirme-tauglicher" wenn man die linke Sidebar um 10% schmaler machen und die Werbung an den rechten Rand setzen würde. Der Tech Diskussion 14:42, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Es ist richtig, dass die Sidebar um 65 Pixel angewachsen ist - im Gegenzug dazu ist aber die Werbung auf der rechten Seite weggefallen, so dass der Artikelbereicht mehr Platz gewonnen hat. Wie üblich gibt es immer eine Vielzahl von Parametern - so hat die übergroße Mehrheit der Wikia-Nutzer inzwischen eine Bildschirmauflösung von 1024x768. Allerdings könnte man gerade aufgrund der verbreiteten Kleingeräte (Handy, eeePC, ...) überlegen, ob man zusätzlich einen entsprechenden "Mini-Skin" anbietet. :::Ich hab' das deutschsprachige Bionicle-Wiki jetzt mal ein wenig angepasst. Schau mal, ob es dir so zusagt. --Avatar 11:26, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::::Sehr schön! Gefällt mir gut. Danke. ::::Eine Sache noch zu der Werbung... auf dem dunklen Hintergrund stechen die Google-Anzeigen mit dem weißen hintergrund sehr hervor. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit den Hintergrund der Werbung zu ändern, sodass er Transparent oder dunkelgrau ist? Der Tech Diskussion 14:57, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::::Momentan ist das leider noch nicht möglich. Aber ich sehe das Problem - bei weißen Hintergründen ist der Übergang wenig störend, aber bei dunklen Hintergründen hat man ein "hartes" Viereck. Dummerweise lässt sich die Farbe nicht über site-CSS einbinden, sondern muss an der entsprechenden Stelle, an der die Google-Ads stehen, hardcoded eingetragen werden. Ich habe erst mal den Vorschlag gemacht, eine "dunklen" und einen "helle" Version zu machen. Wenn dabei was rauskommt, geb' ich dir Bescheid. --Avatar 12:28, 7. Mai 2008 (UTC) KEIN Monacco Das Bionicle-Wiki möchte IMMER noch kein Monacco; oder wie du es nennst. Wir bleiben bei MonoBook; und irgendwann werde ich noch mal rausfinden, wie man neue MonoBook-artige Skins erstellen kann. Tut mir leid, aber ich habe deinen AdminSkin wieder gelöscht. -- N1711 | ... 17:58, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC)' :Wir bieten Monobook nicht mehr als Standard-Skin für nicht-angemeldete Benutzer an. Weitere Informationen und warum dieser Schritt nötig ist, findest du auf der Seite Wikias neues Design. --Avatar 06:19, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Spotlights Hallo Avatar ich wollte mal fragen wie das mit den Wikia-Spotlights abläuft? Ich habe gesehen das viele der Englischen Wikis, schon Spotlights besitzen und auch 3 oder 4 deutsche. Werden auch bald noch mehr deutsche Wikias dazukommen, oder wie geht das? --BanjoTooie 14:16, 29. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Normalerweise wollten wir alle 14 Tage die Spotlights wechseln. Momentan gab' es aber einige Umstellungen unseres Adservers, so dass die jetzige erste Runde von deutschen Spotlights schon sehr lange online ist. Die zweite Runde (es gibt immer 5-6 Spotlights) ist schon belegt. Falls das deutschsprachige Banjo-Kazoooie Wiki noch gut wächst, können wir ja mal danach schauen, wie es aussieht :-) --Avatar 13:50, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Ah! Ich werde auf jeden fall fest weiterarbeiten. Eine Frage habe ich noch: Ich habe bei Monaco entdeckt, das bei thumb Bilder dieser Strich der Trennlinie einfach hindurch geht. Wieso? --BanjoTooie 14:37, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Kannst du mir bitte einen Link - oder noch besser einen Screenshot - geben? Dann kümmer ich mich drum. --Avatar 14:40, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich habe vor kurzem die deutsche Herr der Ringe Wiki übernommen, da ich viel Zeit habe und sie schon länger inaktiv war. Naja da wollte ich auf Monaco wechseln weil ich finde das, der Skin einfach besser aussieht, kaum guck ich mir ein paar Artikel an, da ist schon dieser Strich im Bild?? Ich hab wieder auf Monobook gestellt, werde aber sofort wieder auf Monaco stellen, wenn du möchtest? --BanjoTooie 14:45, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich hab's jetzt umgeändert in Monaco-beach und hoffe du kannst mir helfen, dieses Problem zu beseitigen? --BanjoTooie 15:20, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ich war gerade dabei, das Problem in unseren Bugtracker zu übernehmen, als ich bemerkt habe, dass jemand anderes bereits schneller war. Das Problem tritt im Zusammenspiel von Monaco und dem Internet Explorer 6.0 auf - bei Monobook funktioniert es aber, so dass es sich vermutlich um ein CSS-Problem handelt. Sollte in kurzer Zeit gefixt werden. --Avatar 07:22, 3. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ah! Okay. Eines noch. Also vielleicht könntest du mir oben beim Domain der ''Banjo-Kazooie Wiki so ein Symbol, das gleiche wie bei der englischen Banjo-Kazooie Wiki einrichten? --BanjoTooie 13:00, 3. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Das kannst du einfach selber machen. Wie es genau funktioniert, steht auf der Seite Hilfe:Favicon. Das englische Favicon findest du hier. --Avatar 15:01, 3. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Okay danke für deine Hilfe --BanjoTooie 07:25, 4. Mai 2008 (UTC) Bullpedia Hallo Avatar, ich habe ein kleines Problem, und weiss nicht weiter. Eigentlich bin ich mit der Bullpedia auf meinen Server gezügelt. Doch der Ersteller des Wikia-Bullpedia (KleinerNick) fand das zu Beginn eine gute Idee, später dann wurde er sehr "komisch" und reklamierte bei allem was ich machte. Nun stellte er die Bullpedia hier wieder ein (wobei alle anderen Benutzer auf dem neuen Server editieren) und sperrte mich mit der Begründung "Unverschämtheiten und Beledigungen". Wenn er nun also zu dir kommt, und mich entnennen will - tust du das einfach (da ich ja auch Bürokrat bin), oder checks du zuerst ab, ob die entnennund auch einen wahren Hintergrund hat? Gruss, Item(TALK) 17:10, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Hast du vielleicht mal Zeit und Lust, mit mir zu chatten? Entweder alleine oder mit KleinerNick zusammen? Um ehrlich zu sein blicke ich bei euch als Außenstehender nicht so ganz durch. Erreichbar bin ich in Skype unter avatar-1 oder in ICQ unter der #3456709. --Avatar 07:25, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) VideoPedia Hallo Avatar. Ich habe ein paar Fragen. 1. Wieso kann man eigentlich nur bei Monaco, und nicht bei Monobook die Seiten bewerten? Denn für VideoPedia wäre dies sehr nützlich. Bei der englischen Unzyklopedia z.B. kann man die Seiten im Monobook bewerten. 2. Wenn es genug Nachfragen für MyVideo/ClipFish gibt, könntest du mir bitte bescheidsagen. Für VideoPedia wäre dies wirklich sehr Hilfreich, da viele gute Videos, wie Der Letzte Jedi nicht bei YouTube zu finden sind. Gruß, BobaCartman 11:46, 7. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Hi Boba - die Seitenbewertung wird von uns nur für Monaco (und Quartz) unterstützt. Die Uncyncs haben sich da ein sehr krudes Benutzer-Javascript zusammengebastelt, und das damit realisiert. Da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Sobald es etwas neues von einer Video-Extension gibt, sag' ich dir bescheid. Ich hatte das vor kurzer Zeit, als du mit Tomsen gesprochen hattest, zu der Wunschliste an unserer Developer hinzugefügt, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass da in Kürze was kommt, da es wohl eine relativ niedrige Priorität hat. Aber sobald ich was höre, melde ich mich. --Avatar 11:58, 7. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Hallo Avatar Ich wollte noch erwähnen das ich letztens ein regestriertes VideoPedia gefunden hab. Ist das schlimm und hat es Auswirkungen auf das Wikia-VideoPedia? Und ich hab heute erst herausgefunden, das man Weiterleitungen zur englischen Wikipedia machen kann. Kann man auch Weiterleitungen zur deutschen Wikipedia machen? Gruß, BobaCartman 20:32, 7. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Nun, ich bin kein Anwalt, aber darüber würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Die Seite schmeißt zwar nur mit ® und ™'s um sich, aber "pedia" ist nicht schützenswert und ich denke auch nicht, dass es das wird, wenn man das generische Wort "Video" davor setzt. Links zur englischen Wikipedia kannst du mit wikipedia:Artikel, Links zur deutschsprachigen Wikipedia mit wikipedia:de:Artikel erzeugen. --Avatar 07:44, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) Hallo Avatar, Ich hab noch ein Problem. Bei der VideoPedia hab ich bei MediaWiki:AdminSkin "Wikipedia skin-MonoBook" eingegeben, damit IP-Benutzer die MonoBook ansicht haben. Dann hab ich mich abgemeldet (XP) und bei Gast wieder angemeldet. Und dort war die Monaco ansicht. Kannst du mir sagen was ich eingeben muss damit IP's die MonoBook ansicht haben ? Gruß, BobaCartman (talk) 11:25, 11. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Du musst nur "monobook" in MediaWiki:AdminSkin schreiben. Du musst aber wissen, das Monobook nicht mehr von Wikia unterstützt wird und viele Funktionen in Monobook nicht verfügbar sind. Anfangs habe ich auch Monobook bevorzugt, aber mittlerweile finde ich Monaco viel besser =) Ich kann Monaco nur empfehlen. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 12:35, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) (PS: Avatar hat im Moment sicher viel um die Ohren, also verzeihe seine Nicht-Antwort. Er antwortet normalerweise ziemlich schnell) :Aufgrund der Entwicklung von Monaco, welches die besten Eigenschaften aus Quartz beibehält, das ganze aber in eine "Monobook-ähnlichere" Form bringt, unterstützen wir Monobook nicht mehr als Default. Allerdings können Benutzer, die auf jeden Fall Monobook bevorzugen, es in ihren Settings einstellen. Es lohnt sich aber, sich etwas näher mit Monaco zu beschäftigen - man kann es sehr leicht an seine Bedürfnisse anpassen (sowohl grafisch, als auch von der Menüstruktur). --Avatar 12:54, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) Forum und parser funktion in de.dofus de.flyff und de.wakfu.wikia Hi avatar bin eben durch zufall auf das neue Forum im inside wiki aufmerksam geworden. Ist es möglich, dass ich dieses auch für meine 3 wikis bekomme? Desweiteren hab ich probleme mit meinen parser funktionen wenn in den Seiten Umlaute vorkommen. Ein Beispiel dazu ist hier. Hier werden alle möglichen Artikel aufgelistet, auch wenn sie eigendlich nicht dort aufgelistet werden sollten. Ren108 06:47, 19. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Hi. Ich kann dir die neuen Foren einrichten (dann sollten wir uns noch mal im IRC kurzschließen). Aber eine Warnung vorweg: Die Benutzung fällt unter "experimental". Wir haben keinen Developer, der explizit dafür zuständig wäre. Im Großen und Ganzen funktionieren die Foren, aber Funktionalität- und Design-Probleme können ggf. nicht kurzfristig beseitigt werden, falls welche auftreten sollten. Eine Möglichkeit wäre es z.B. ein Forum nur auf einem Wiki einzuführen und danach zu entscheiden ob das Experiment erfolgreich war und ggf. die anderen beiden Wikis dann auch umrüsten. Bezüglich der DPL-Probleme: Ich habe diese Änderung vorgenommen. PAGENAMEE kodiert Sonderzeichen URL-gerecht. Dann findet er aber die zugehörige Kategorie nicht mehr. Ich hoffe, die Änderung macht sonst nichts kaputt. --Avatar 07:05, 19. Mai 2008 (UTC) http://videopedia.com/copyright.html Hallo Avatar. Ich war nochmal auf dem registrieten VideoPedia und dort steht das Pedia , VideoPedia, PediaNetwork und PediaCard geschützt sind. Außerdem gibt es noch das 5Min-VideoPedia. Gruß, BobaCartman 07:32, 24. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Hi Boba, wie ich schon schrieb, bezweifle ich stark, dass man das Wort "Pedia" schützen kann. Aber ich kann dir natürlich gerne anbieten, dass wir das Wiki umbenennen. Sind die Accounts JangoCartman und VaderCartman eigentlich auch von dir? --Avatar 16:38, 25. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Hi Avatar. JangoCartman und VaderCartman sind nicht von mir. JangoCartman ist ein Freund von mir, dem ich von Wikia erzählt habe. VaderCartman ist der große Bruder von JangoCartman, der sich ursprünglich anmeldete um Legopedia zu adoptieren. Zu meinem Freundeskreis gehört auch X-Fighter 1, der Gründer des Auto-Wikis. Er hat im Moment viel zu tun und kann sich an dem Wiki nur sehr wenig beteiligen. Aber das Logo ist genial. Wie hast du das gemacht? Die Uhrzeit der 4 Tilden geht übrigens 2 Stunden zu früh. Auf meiner Uhr ist es jetzt 19:27. Gruß, BobaCartman 17:27, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC) :::Prima, danke für die Erklärung. Wie ich das Logo erstellt habe, kannst du in Kürze auf der Seite Hilfe:Anpassung des Monaco-Skins nachlesen. Bisher existiert leider nur eine englische Anleitung. Mit den Uhrzeiten ist das in einem internationalen Projekt so eine Sache. Alle Wikis laufen nach der UTC (Universal Coordinated Time). In deinen Einstellungen kannst du unter dem Reiter "Datum und Zeit" den Unterschied zur Zeit in Deutschland einstellen. Momentan sind das bis zur nächsten Uhrumstellung zwei Stunden. Wenn du das getan hast, so werden die Zeiten der letzten Änderungen, der Versionsgeschichte und der Beobachtungsliste in der lokalen Uhrzeit dargestellt. Die Diskussionsbeiträge werden in der Regel aber weiterhin nach der UTC-Zeit unterschrieben, damit auch ein internationales Benutzer direkt sehen kann, von wann genau ein Eintrag stammt. --Avatar 19:24, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC) Admin rechte entziehen Hallo Avatar, könntest du mir in der Herr der Ringe Wiki folgenden Usern, wegen langer unaktivität die Admin-Rechte enziehen, es macht keinen guten Eindruck bei anderen Usern. *Chris 145 ‎(Bürokrat, Administrator) *Tryylon ‎(Administrator) :Danke schon mal im Voraus --BanjoTooie 14:38, 29. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Du hast leider deine E-Mail-Adresse nicht angegeben, ich hätte aber eine Nachfrage. Schreib mir doch mal bitte eine Mail an avatar@wikia.com oder sprich mich mal via Skype (avatar-1) oder IRQ (3456709) an. Danke. --Avatar 06:56, 30. Mai 2008 (UTC) Eine Bitte Ich habe eine Bitte an dich: Könntest du mir im Pokemon wikia (http://de.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite) Adminrechte geben? Dort steht etwas von Adoptiere dieses Wiki und ich würde mich gerne um dieses Wiki kümmern! Mfg Mario Lover :Erledigt =) (Siehe Diskussionseite im Pokemon Wiki) Tomsen (talk) 10:59, 1. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Benutzerseite Hi, Avatar. Ich habe Tomsen schon gefragt, aber er hat nicht geantwortet. Wenn man bei der englischen Wikia Gaming eingibt, wird man zur Gaming-Wikia weitergeleitet. Kann man eine solche Weiterleitung zur Jedipedia machen? Dort ist nähmlich meine Benutzerseite. Was ich auserdem gerne wissen würde ist: * Wieso es bei der De und En Central-Wikia keine Bürokraten gibt * & wieso Google einen Konkurrenten (Search Wikia) finanziert. Gruß, BobaCartman 11:44, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Entschuldigung für die späte Antwort, aber eine Weiterleitungsseite kannst du gerne haben, sobald Jedipedia auf Wikia umgezogen ist. Zu deiner zweiten Frage: De und En hat keine Bürokraten, da dies nicht in zentralen Wikias notwendig ist. Außerdem schwirren ja hier und dort sowieso eine Menge Staff herum. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 11:52, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) VideoPedia Hi, Avatar. Ist es möglich ein Spezialskin zu erstellen, das dem von MyVideo ähnlich sieht? Wenn ja, wie? Gruß, BobaCartman 17:24, 7. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Siehe unten. --Avatar 08:25, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Simpsonspedia Hi, Avatar. Vielen Dank für die Info. Und kann man, wie ich schon erwähnte, bei Videopedia einen Spezialskin machen, der dem von MyVideo ähnlich sieht? Gruß, BobaCartman 13:04, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Einen eigenen Skin kannst du nicht einbinden, aber du kannst den Monaco-Skin sehr umfangreich anpassen. Damit kannst du zum Beispiel die gleichen Farben, den "Look" und auch Bilder von MyVideo einbinden. Erste Anlaufstelle für die Anpassung ist die Seite Hilfe:Anpassung des Monaco-Skins. Du musst dich allerdings mit CSS auskennen. Falls du Probleme hast, kann dir aber bestimmt jemand vom Community Team weiterhelfen. --Avatar 08:25, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Bandipedia Hi, Avatar. Bei Bandipedia funktioniert mein Monobook.css nicht. Wieso? Gruß, BobaCartman 20:00, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Schau' ich mir gleich an. --Avatar 08:25, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Weil MediaWiki:Monobook.css eine Systemnachricht ist, kannst du sie nicht ohne weiteres verschieben. Ansonsten habe ich noch die Namensräume angepasst. Jetzt klappts. --Avatar 08:42, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Hi, Avatar. Ich hab das was du gemacht hast nochmal bei anderen Namensräumen versucht aber es funktioniert nicht. Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Gruß, BobaCartman 13:12, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe es mal angepasst: Du musst die richtigen Nummern der jeweiligen Namensräume kennen. Die findest du z.B. raus, indem du eine entsprechende Seite aufrufst (z.B. http://.../Forum:Abc für den Forums-Namensraum), dir den Source-Code anschaust und nach "ns-" suchst. --Avatar 13:27, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Eberswalde-Wiki Hi Tim, ich merke, daß (zumindest bei mir) die Seite angemeldet und unangemeldet total unterschiedlich aussieht. Unangemeldet sind da dicke blaue Balken (ist das der Modern-Skin?), angemeldet ist es "gewohnt". Ist das so beabsichtigt? Wie kann ich einstellen, daß die Besucher die Seite so sehen wie ich? --RalfR 12:28, 10. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Ralf, das hört sich ganz nach Monacco-Sapphire an. Seit einiger Zeit bieten wir für unangemeldete Benutzer nur noch den Monacco-Skin an. Du kannst zwischen verschiedenen Farbschemata wählen oder den Skin komplett nach deinen Vorstellungen anpassen (wir helfen da sonst auch gerne bei). Weitere Informationen findest du auch auf der Seite Wikias neues Design. --Avatar 06:17, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Avatar-Wiki Hi, ich bin Zukka vom Avatar-Wiki. Könntest du - ich darf doch du sagen? - mal auf meine Benutzerseite dort schauen, irgendetwas passt da nicht...und am besten wärs natürlich, wenn du den Fehler beheben könntest. Wäre wirklich sehr nett von dir^^ Zukka 20:42, 12. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Klar kannst du mich duzen :-) :Kannst du mir ganz kurz beschreiben, was auf deiner Benutzerseite nicht so funktioniert, wie es du dir vorstellst und wie du es lieber haben würdest? Dann bekommen wir das schon hin. --Avatar 04:57, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Naja also wenn du es dir mal anschaust, wirst du feststellen, dass da i-wie alles so komisch verkleinert worden ist, also die Sidebar z.B. Ich glaube, es liegt an den Babel-Vorlagen, da es erst so verändert aussieht, seit ich diese eingefügt habe. Könntest du da mal nachschauen, wo das Problem liegt? Zukka 12:10, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, wenn man drauf achtet, sieht man es sofort. Ja, ganz augenscheinlich liegt es am Code der Babel-Bausteine, die sich nicht in eine Tabelle einsperren lassen wollen. Ich habe mir das jetzt mal ein wenig angeguckt, aber auf Anhieb keine Lösung gefunden. Ich schau mal, dass ich jemanden finde, der dir weiterhilft. --Avatar 12:29, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Danke, is nett von dir.^^ Zukka 12:47, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hallo, ich bin Administrator des deutschen Marketing-Wikis und habe noch Probleme mit interlanguage links. Mein Ziel ist es, das Artikel vom englischsprachigen Wiki für Marketing und vom deutschen Wiki für Marketing miteinander verlinkt werden können. Laut Hilfe soll dies einfach mit mit den Ländercodes, also zum Beispiel de für Deutschland, möglich sein. Allerdings funktioniert das nicht. Hier habe ich übrigens gelesen, dass eventuell eine Aktivierung dieser Funktion erforderlich ist. Kannst du mir dazu weiterhelfen? Danke :-) -- Achim 04:57, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Achim. Ich habe Interwiki-Links für das englische, spanische und deutsche Marketing-Wiki erstellt und die Hauptseiten bereits verlinkt. Du kannst jetzt vom deutschen Artikel "xyz" mit en:ARTIKELNAME auf den englischen Artikel "ARTIKELNAME" verweisen und mit es:ARTIKELNAME auf den spanischen. Ebenso kannst du natürlich auch aus diesen beiden Wikis mit de:ARTIKELNAME auf den deutschen Artikel "ARTIKELNAME" verweisen. --Avatar 05:15, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Das ging ja sauschnell! Herzlichen Dank! -- Achim 05:21, 14. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Monobook.css Hallo Tim, im Fotowiki hatten wir in der Monobook.css eine Erweiterung, um Scroll-Galerien darzustellen. Durch die Umstellung auf die neue Oberfläche funktioniert das jetzt leider nicht mehr. Wo kann ich den Code einfügen, daß die Galerien wieder wie gewünscht dargestellt werden. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 15:57, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Hi. Die entsprechende Datei für den Monaco-Skin ist MediaWiki:Monaco.css - allerdings muss dafür unter "Einstellungen - Skin - Admin-Optionen" das Farbschema auf "Angepasst" geändert werden. Dadurch werden sich aber einige Farben im Foto-Wiki verändern. Wenn du selbst etwas rumprobieren magst, kannst du das gerne tun. Alternativ kann ich es auch morgen früh machen (heute abend habe ich leider sehr viel zu tun). Ein paar Tipps für weitere Anpassungen findest du auf der Seite Hilfe:Anpassung des Monaco-Skins. --Avatar 16:14, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Da ist mir ein kleiner Irrtum unterlaufen, es ist die Monobook.js. Geht das da genauso? --Eva K. tell me about it 16:18, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) : Jep, ich habe die MediaWiki:Monaco.js angelegt, es geht wieder :-) --Eva K. tell me about it 16:21, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Prima. Die *.js müsste bei jedem Farbschema geladen werden. --Avatar 16:31, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) de-admin Hallo Tim, für das Fotowiki hatten wir einen Benutzer Sockenpuppe angelegt, um einige Funktionen damit zu testen, u.a. auch die Vergabe von Adminrechten. Der Account ist zwar gesperrt, sollte aber auch Sicherheitsgründen keine Adminrechte mehr haben. Ich bitte darum, ihn zu deadministrieren. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 21:45, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. Kurzzeitig Logo geschrumpft, bis die Anfangsprobleme mit dem neuen Design ausgebügelt sind. --Avatar 11:34, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Danke. --Eva K. tell me about it 12:01, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Monaco spielt verrückt ich weiß nicht ob das absicht ist aber vor ein paar Minuten hat sich in allen wikis der Artikelbereich des Monacoskind nach oben verschoben. Wäre ja eignetlich ganz schön so, aber jetzt sind plötzlich im Bionicle Wiki beide Logos übereinander (Wiki.png und Wiki wide.png). lönntest du das irgendwie ausbessern? 09:12, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Das hängt augenscheinlich mit der aktuellen Umstellung und dem angepassten CSS zusammen. Ich schau es mir direkt an. --Avatar 10:16, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Angepasst. --Avatar 10:35, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Danke. 11:27, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Navigationsleisten Es gibt ja die Navigationsleisten Navigation, Suche, Werkzeuge, Wikia. Kann man da auch weitere Leisten hinzufügen? Zum Beispiel für Howtos. Und wie kann man Seiten in diese Leiste bekommen? loosdaniel,http://vivosoft.wikia.com/wiki/VIVOsoft loosdaniel 14:14, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Hi loosdaniel, leider gibt es (bisher) keine spezielle Hilfeseite über dieses Thema - gerade, wo ich vermutete, dass du dich auf Monobook beziehst. Du findest aber eine Erklärung im Artikel Hilfe:Anpassung des Monaco-Skins. Unter Monaco musst du die Systemnachricht MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar in deinem Wiki bearbeiten - unter Monobook lautet der Name MediaWiki:Sidebar. Schau sie dir einfach mal an, dann siehst du schon, wie sie aufgebaut ist. Falls du weitere Fragen hast, melde dich einfach. --Avatar 14:20, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Monaco Hi, Avatar. Mir gefällt der neue Monaco Skin, aber ich habe einige Probleme. Bei Bandipedia habe ich Monobook.css nach Monaco.css kopiert, es zeigt aber kein änderungen (Ich habe übrigens F5 gedrückt). Kann man bei Monaco.css den Skin so anpassen, das er Monobook noch ähnlicher sieht? Wieso haben die Wikis Monobook als Standart? * Unzyklopedia ** Unnews ** Unbooks ** Undictionary * Avatar-Wiki * Avatar-Internet Wiki * Englische Wikis ** Nicktoon Wiki ** Family Guy Wiki ** Americandad Wiki Bei Videopedia experimentiere ich lieber noch ein wenig mit der Vorlage:Videopedia, befor ich plane Monaco anzupassen. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:39, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Es freut mich, dass dir Monaco gefällt. Auf der Seite Hilfe:Anpassung des Monaco-Skins findest du einige Tipps für Anpassungen. Es gab zwei Probleme. Zum einen musst du unter "Einstellunen - Skin " Admin Optionen" als Skin "Angepasst" wählen, damit MediaWiki:Monaco.css genutzt wird und es gabe eine Änderung im Seitencode: Der Name "p-logo" aus Monobook war nicht sonderlich aussagekräftig, so dass wir ihn in Monaco in "wiki_logo" geändert haben. Beide Sachen habe ich bereits durchgeführt, so dass die Anpassung des Wiki-Logos jetzt funktionieren sollte. :Uncyclopedia und Schwesterprojekte sind ein Sonderfall - als Parodie der Wikipedia und deren Schwesterprojekte werden sie auch in absehbarer Zukunft Monobook als Standard behalten. Das Avatar-Wiki ist ein Import von Gratis-Wiki. Damit die von G-W importierten Wikis nicht innerhalb einer Woche gleich zweimal ihr Design ändern müssen, wurden alle bisher übernommenen G-W Wikis auf Monobook belassen. Sie werden noch diese Woche auf Monaco umgestellt. Sowohl das Avatar-Internet-Wiki als auch das Nicktoon-Wiki sind in der Datenbank als Monaco gelistet und benutzten auch nicht den "Admin-Skin-Workaround" - vielleicht hast du dich hier vertan? Beide sollten als Monaco angezeigt werden. Das Family Guy Wiki und das American Dad Wiki benutzen tatsächlich beide noch Monobook. Es gibt auch noch weitere Wikis, die noch auf Monobook laufen. Diese werfen aber in den kommenden Wochen auf Monaco als Default-Ansicht umgestellt. --Avatar 15:08, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Hi, Avatar. Ich meinte nicht das Nicktoonwiki (Was bei mir auch Monobook anzeigt), sondern das Nickelodeon Wiki. Ich hab da nur den Namen abgekürtzt. Du sagtest das das Avatar-Wiki ein Import von Gratis-Wiki ist. Das sieht mir aber eher nach dem Avatar-Wiki von ACC aus. :: Gruß, BobaCartman 15:20, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Du hast recht. Die Nickipedia ist auch noch in Monobook. Augenscheinlich ist zumindest ein Teil der Nutzer des Avatar-Wikis (mit dem ursprünglichen Gründer) von Gratis-Wiki zu ACC gezogen, ohne das irgendwo anzukündigen. Interessant. Da werde ich mal den Kontakt suchen. --Avatar 15:35, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Noch ein de-Admin Hallo Tim, wir haben da noch einen Benutzer im Fotowiki, Macroobjektiv, der viel tun wollte und sich nach 4 Edits nicht mehr blicken ließ. Leider hat Ralf den etwas zu schnell zum Admin gemacht. Bitte setze die Rechte des Accounts wieder zurück. Danke und Gruß --Eva K. tell me about it 17:57, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Kein Problem, schon passiert. --Avatar 18:22, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: thx --Eva K. tell me about it 19:51, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Adminkanidatur Hi, Avatar. Ich habe mich als Admin beworben, doch die Kanidatur sollte am 18. um 17:50 enden. Sie läuft aber immer noch. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:37, 18. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Geantwortet. Siehe Benutzer_Diskussion:BobaCartman#Adminkandidatur. Tomsen (talk) 21:00, 18. Jun. 2008 (UTC)